


Impossible causes

by Kayim



Category: Leverage, The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: In a market in South America, Jensen finds the perfect gift.





	Impossible causes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyJanelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJanelly/gifts).



> For a prompt of: The Losers/Leverage, Jensen/Eliot, Just a piece of silver jewelry that Jensen picked up in a market in South America somewhere...

Jensen's fingers are already running across the thin leather bracelet before he thinks about it. The light brown leather is soft and well-worn, like the cowboy boots that Eliot seems to live in these days. He doubts that the medallion twisted into it is real silver, but he traces his fingertip over the image of St Jude. He can almost picture the bracelet on Eliot’s wrist, and smiles at the thought while the stallholder wraps it in a sheet of thin paper for him. He overpays, and tries to tell the man to keep the change, but it’s possible that his Brazilian is a little sketchy and he’s just told him to hold a chicken. Either way, it doesn’t matter - he’d have paid twice the amount for something this perfect. 

It could be weeks until they head home, especially now that Clay’s talking about picking up another job while they’re here, so he decides to post it instead of waiting. He'd definitely rather hand it over in person, but he wants Eliot to have this as soon as possible. He uses the address of a safe house he knows is checked at least once a week, and doesn’t write a name on the envelope. 

There’s a scrap of paper on the counter next to him, and he scribbles a few words on it before dropping it into the envelope alongside the bracelet.

_From one impossible cause to another. I’ll be home soon._

He really hopes that he’s not lying this time.


End file.
